


Gift With Purchase (Chinese Translation)

by polarbonnie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Crack, Fluff and Crack, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarbonnie/pseuds/polarbonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“就是⋯⋯”Tony可以听到Pepper试图按揉放松她的太阳穴。“就让我们来明确一下，”Pepper说，试图让自己听起来职业化一点，仿佛这只是另一个关于股票或产业或任何Pepper常常喋喋不休的东西的电话一样，“在那个Stark工业承担部分赞助的负伤军人基金会的庆典上，你遇到了Steven G. Rogers，美国特种作战队队长，军队中最负盛名的战士之一，屈指可数的还健在的荣誉勋章获得者之一，那个被《人物》杂志在封面故事里评为Captain America的男人。那篇文章不仅介绍了他拯救了大批士兵的英雄事迹，还详细描述了他是如何把业余时间都奉献给了原话为‘向来自纽约布鲁克林，也就是Rogers队长出身的地方，的困惑和贫困年轻人提供艺术疗法’ 。然后你把他当作了高级应召男侍，你还试图买他。”<br/>Tony顿了一下，深深吸气。“好吧，当你这么说的时候，这听起来真是糟糕。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift With Purchase (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gift With Purchase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116620) by [sabrecmc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrecmc/pseuds/sabrecmc). 



> The original work is so funny and good. Too bad that I could not entirely translate its beauty, so if there is any mistake or confusing part, it is all my fault.

当Happy把豪华轿车停在入口并跳下车为Tony拉开门的时候，整个活动已经进入白热化的阶段。Tony又啜了一口苏格兰威士忌，拉低太阳镜，然后小心地迈出一只脚。闪光灯瞬间打到他脸上，让他的眼睛在调整好之前失明了一瞬间。这只是另一个他讨厌这种场合的理由。他听见狗仔们嚷嚷着模模糊糊的问题，以一种一般只有卡戴姗才能享有的喜爱的语气喊出他的名字。Tony大大地咧开嘴，招招手，走进这一群前来迎接的人，把他真实的自己留在工作室里。

男侍打开两扇巨大而华丽的门，里面原本是音乐厅，为了今晚改成了派对场馆。这些捐款是为了，好吧，Tony不是很确定，但肯定是一些关于爱国的东西。Tony摘下了太阳镜，走进了这个基本上就是美国特色的房间，红白蓝条状物悬挂在一切站在地上的东西上，非常显眼。Tony缓缓地走下台阶，进入底下的宴会厅，宴会厅里摆满了高脚桌子和，瞧我们看到了什么，红白蓝三色的桌布，人们聚成一个个小团体分散在房间的各个角落。

草草地环视四周，Tony十分确定他不想跟这个房间里任何一个人待上哪怕一分钟，这里的人群主要是化妆太浓穿得太少还带着可怕的暗色手袋的中年妇女，还有那些年龄是他的两倍（好吧，大概只是1.5倍，但谁会去算啊）的男人。哦，看看，他们慈爱地带着他们的孙女来了。多么有爱。Tony摇摇头。他疑惑到底慈善机构的负责人会怎么看，鉴于他们半数的捐赠者都在资助洛杉矶地区 _不是那么秘密_ 的应召服务行业。保持点风度好吗，大伙儿。噢看啊，Justin Hammer。现在他这个糟糕透顶的晚上已经凑集每一味佐料了。

他径直走向吧台。哦，这里简直就是天堂。

不是说Tony不支持这个活动的目的，不管那究竟是什么目的。很明显是一些爱国的，还有，你知道，加油美利坚之类的。尽管Tony好几年前就已经从军火产业转型成了清洁能源行业，他仍然会感到这是一种责任。这就解释了为什么在昨天下午Pepper堵到他的时候（他真的真的应该升级他的工作室密码了），他写了一张数额超大的支票。但是Pepper坚持说他必须参加这个活动，因为大家都开始注意到他，Stark工业的代表人物，最近实在露面太少了。Tony相当确定他拒绝了，反对了，嘟嘴了，还表现得完全像个混蛋，但Pepper只是点头并且一直都该死地亲切可人，然后他不知道怎么回事地就在弄明白她究竟有哪些要求之前同意了。因为这一切看起来都很合理的样子。相当令人印象深刻，而且完美地解释了为什么他现在买下了一套他从来就不懂也不喜欢的现代主义艺术藏品。

所以，他现在在这个地方，真是令人沮丧。“苏格兰威士忌，快点，伙计，这酒可别给我断了，”Tony告诉酒保并塞了一张一百美金的纸钞给他。这应该能让他待在这儿的时间变得可以忍受。想到时间，Tony低头瞄了一眼手表。整整10分钟过去了。他已经按照Pepper要求的露面了。他掏出Starkphone，给这个房间拍了张照片，因为他知道她会讨厌这种过分鲜艳的装饰。连Pepper都不能怪他提前从这种环境里逃离，他想，快速地把照片配上一句直白的“拜托了？”发给她。

Tony靠在木质的吧台上环顾四周，小心地不跟任何人进行眼神接触。他让别人看到了他，所以现在的任务就是在那些为了混进来才捐了点小钱的人截住他之前逃离这鬼地方。完全没有理由去融入这群乌合之众。Tony就差那么一点儿就要按下＃2键了（这每次都会让Tony偷笑一会儿因为他就是有一个12岁小孩的幽默感），这会快速拨打给Happy。这时他收到了Pepper给他的简短的回复“不是现在，Tony。”

Tony看看自己已经空掉的玻璃杯，把它举起来向酒保示意。这动作本来可以又简洁又明确地传达他的意愿，除了酒保绝不可能透过一对又高又宽得不可思议的肩膀看到他。定睛一看，Tony的目光掠过那个男人，注意到了暗金色的头发，整齐的发型，之前提过的宽阔的肩膀，这些都绝对值得他仔仔细细地再看一眼。哦，好吧，是的，这真是相当震撼的。肩膀下是劲瘦的窄腰和笔直的长腿，还有你好啊小翘臀，真是高兴遇见你。好吧，Tony就是这么放荡不羁。那个男人转过身，捧着两杯饮料，迈步的同时对上了Tony的目光。好的，这个男人的正面绝不让人失望。深邃的蓝眼睛，棒极了的骨架，以及嫣红的嘴唇。这个男人怎么可能是真的？而且他为什么出现在这个无聊透顶的派对上？他应该去拍香水广告或者去干其他任何可以让他这个视觉盛宴造福人类的事情。Tony的晚上绝对被点亮了。

“哦，对不起，我刚刚插队了吗？”金发帅哥皱眉问道。

“完全没有。”Tony流畅地微笑。

金发帅哥注意到了Tony的空酒杯，于是迅速地把他手上的一杯递给Tony。“给，请拿着，”他坚持说。他也来买酒喝？上帝保佑美利坚，Tony笑了。

“Tony Stark，”Tony说，伸出一只手，尽管他相信这个金发帅哥已经知道他了。大多数人都知道他。

“Steve，”男人礼貌得回答，但Tony注意到他话尾那微妙的停顿。Hmmm。有意思。Tony怀疑这甚至不是他的真名。再一细想，这个男人绝对在这个地方显得格格不入。比这里的人好看太多了。Tony发现这个“Steve”的西装样式肯定已经下架了，甚至有点过时，而且他在喝水，不是任何含酒精的饮料。

Tony冲着男人的水杯点点头，“开放的吧台，你懂？”Tony指出。

Steve做了个小小的鬼脸，如果Tony没有仔细盯着他的话肯定看不出来。“我今晚大概算是在⋯⋯工作，”Steve缓慢地回答道，仿佛在仔细斟酌他的用词。

“工作挺紧张的，啊？”Tony好奇地说，因为这个男人不是服务生打扮，也没有戴任何名牌来显示他为这个庆典或哪家公司工作。

Hmmm…这可真是…哦。 ** _哦_** 。

这个好看得让人难以置信的，穿着去年的西装的，在吧台非常谨慎地确保自己拿到自己的无酒精饮料的男人，今晚在“工作”。呃哼。好吧，这居然…一点儿也不让人感到失望。这其实挺说得通的。而且从Tony的角度来看，这将会变的非常说得通。现在，他们只是在谈价格。Tony的笑容扩大了，眼神也从纯粹的欣赏转变成了赤裸的评估。

“我明白了…嗯，在你工作期间…来这里肯定让你觉得有点讨厌吧，哈？”Tony问道。

Steve微微皱了皱眉，从他自己的杯子里啜了一小口水。“不算太糟。食物挺不错的，而且我大半个晚上一般只需要站在这儿微笑，所以…”他说着，伸手示意了下这个房间。“我猜我只是给形象加点分，我不知道。我只去他们让我去的地方，”他耸耸肩。Tony分出点神疑惑了下这个神秘的“他们”是谁。他自己从没使用过洛杉矶地区的高级应召服务行业，但他并非一无所知。毕竟一些派对把那叫作一种娱乐。只不过看着Steve，Tony开始觉得他以前明显地忽略了一个完美合法的美国行当。历史上最古老的职业之一，这之类的。

“所以，你今晚跟谁一起来的，Steve？”Tony说，决定了他已经进行了足够长的聊天环节，现在他等不及要开始用牙齿解开Steve的领结了。尽管，说真的，只要他能跟Tony一起离开，没人会在意他究竟是跟谁一起来的。

“Hammer先生，”Steve回答道，声音有点低落。好吧，现在Tony在意他是跟谁一起来的了。

Justin  天杀的 Hammer？不可能。好吧，就是…不可以。这不能发生。见鬼的，如果Tony把Steve从Hammer那儿带走的话，是对…对…对美国和人类和…天杀的正义的献礼，而且如果他能顺便毁掉那个傻瓜的夜晚的话就更棒了。

“Hammer，哈？我觉得你可以做到更好，”Tony哼了一声，他希望他的语气是充满暗示而挑逗的，但估计事实上他的语气更接近于愤怒。“而且我说更好，我是指基本上所有除了Hammer…或者那个奇怪的四处张望的朝鲜人以外的所有人。”

“好吧…”Steve开口道，明显地对话题感到不适，但Tony可以看出他正在努力不要因为这个笑出来。很明显Steve还是有点品位的。

“哦，天啊！Justin Hammer？他是个世界级的混球。随便问任何不叫Justin Hammer的人好了，他们都会这么告诉你的。”Tony快速地说。

“之前和Hammer先生一起工作的经历还是比较愉快的，”Steve谨慎的接口。Tony绝对绝对不要想象那个场景。永不。“我的意思是，这真的不是我能决定的，我猜，”Steve听起来有点泄气。Tony觉得Steve显然不为这个必须和Hammer在一起的剩余的夜晚高兴，不管他怎么说着相反的话。也许他会表现地很听话，做他的“工作”或是怎样，但他完全不喜欢这个。

看，现在这更像一个拯救任务而不是买男人了。这肯定是变得更棒了。

Tony喷出一口气。“‘Hammer先生？’他让你这么叫的？”

“我觉得保持一点…职业性的距离比较好，”Steve说着低下头，抬起一只手摩擦他的后颈。“尽管，我不得不承认整晚都叫他Hammer先生开始听起来有点蠢了。”他小小的微笑就像电流一样直接作用在了Tony的胯下。 Steve跪在他面前，抬起眼帘注视他，叫他“Stark先生”的画面无法克制地跳进Tony的脑海，天呐。Tony在10秒之内从感兴趣变成完完全全的亢奋状态。

Tony努力从喉咙里呛出一声短促的笑声，仿佛在嘲笑有人会叫另外一个人Hammer先生，更不用说那个Hammer是个怎样的蠢蛋。“我想也是。听着，我知道这大概非常奇怪，但不管Hammer今晚付多少钱给你，我都出双倍。见鬼的，我出三倍。我不觉得我会为此后悔，”Tony直奔主题。可以说这是他能说出的除了“让我们离开这里然后操吧。你报个价就行”以外最直接的邀请了。Steve的眼睛睁大了一点。

“嗯…这个，哇哦，真是太感谢你了，Stark先生，但是我不觉得我可以就这样离开Hammer先生。就像我说过的，被分配给谁真的不是我能决定的。我是说，你也许可以问问我的机构。我真的不知道他们是如何处理费用问题的。我只拿工资，我的级别还没有高到可以让我接触到那些”Steve斟酌着回答道，显然他不想冒犯Tony。

哦，操。好吧，所以要么Steve 是世界上最有职业操守的牛郎，要么他只是在玩欲拒还迎的把戏。完全摒弃了第一个可能性，Tony再次微笑了。欲拒还迎，他可以解决这个。见鬼的，他可是欲拒还迎之王好吗。等等，这听起来不太对……

“听着，”Tony开口说，用手从下往上地抚摸Steve 的手臂，感受那肌肉是怎样因为他的触碰而收缩的，“我想我们都知道如果你和我而不是Hammer一起…工作…的话你会享受得多了。我们就别绕圈子了，直接报个价格，我想你大概知道我能出得起。”Tony说完，抬起头对上Steve的眼睛，努力用眼神传达快到我这边来这个信息。也许他只是猥琐地盯着Steve长长的睫毛看。这不好说。

“对不起，Stark先生，”Steve说着退了一步向酒保示意还要一杯饮料。“我真的，嗯…非常感谢你的提议。但是我不可以就这样离开Hammer先生。这实在太不专业了。”至少Steve看起来对要回到Hammer身边去这个情况感到挺遗憾的，但是上帝啊，这是真的？“如果你想要联系我的公司的话，嗯，我们也许能敲定些什么。今晚之后。”

“是啊，”Tony语调平平，探出手接过一杯神奇地出现在吧台上的酒。“管他呢。”他故意拒绝去想Steve和，哦天啊他都说不出口，那个谁一起回去的事。

“好吧，我想我们会再见的？”Steve用了一个问句。Tony转向吧台。他听到Steve又逗留了一小会儿，很可能是因为Tony不礼貌的行为而感到不确定，然后他离开了。好吧，这挺好的。Tony通过吧台上的镜子目送Steve向阿谀奉承Hammer的小团体走去。

当Steve已经走了三步远了的时候，Tony的嘴巴在大脑能够制止前冒出一句，“我该怎么联系你的…嗯，机构？”Tony内心在龇牙咧嘴。他不会真要这么干吧？他可是Tony Stark。他从不追别人，更不用说，嗯，牛郎了。他是说，性工作者不需要人去追，不是吗？这是干这行的原则啊。但看看他现在，已经在想着要尽快定下Steve的一个晚上了。

Steve伸手探进西装内袋，掏出一张不知怎的皱巴巴的名片递给Tony。性工作者现在居然有名片了？哇哦。多么专业。真是好奇他们是不是还有个约炮的App，Tony有点歇斯底里地想着。这糟透了。这整个晚上糟透了。Tony点点头，避开Steve的眼睛。Steve聪明地把他的动作当作结束谈话的讯号，然后离开了。

Tony从镜子里看着Steve走回Hammer的小团体，看到Hammer转过身来迎接他，还用一只手揽住了Steve的肩膀。呃，真恶心。这真是…他不会…决不会嫉妒Hammer和一个…一个牛郎在一起。就是不会。他可是Tony 上帝都嫉妒 Stark。他可以拥有任何人。好吧，显然，除了那个明明是卖身的但有着，嗯，相当的职业操守的某人。上帝啊。当你在一个你赞助的慈善晚会上，而你居然不能赢得其中一个地下性服务工作者的时候，你就会感叹这个世界究竟是怎么了？

Tony再次快速地环视了一下人群，很快Hammer和他的朋友们中间发现了Steve高挑的身材。Hammer正一边拍着Steve的肩膀，一边疯狂地做着什么手势，一定是在盗用别人的想法，他还把Steve介绍给Armbruster上将，嗯，好吧，这挺…奇怪的。虽然Hammer是头等的傻瓜，但就连他大概也知道不要把他雇来的性工作者介绍给军方最有权利的人。Steve礼貌地微笑，看起来有点无所适从。然后上将掏出他的手机拍了张照。和Steve一起。

什么鬼？

Tony一口气喝光杯子里的饮料，迅速瞥了一眼手里的名片。性工作者的名片。真可爱。哈？这真是奇怪。说实话，虽然他日后决不会承认的，他的第一反应是什么时候国土战略防御攻击与后勤保障局开设了高端应召服务分支？

哦， _我了个去_ 。

Tony掏出Starkphone快速拍了一张Steve的照片。“JARVIS，对我传给你的照片进行面部识别搜索。越快越好。”

过了一会儿，他的手机收到了JARVIS传来的结果。

Tony扫过内容，抬起眼望向Steve。他相当确定当Steve看过来的时候他就是站在那儿，张着嘴。Steve在大厅的另一端微微点头回应他凝视的目光。Steve看起来可有点迷惑。因为Tony一直盯着他看，还像鱼一样张着嘴，这太明显了。你实在是逊毙了，Tones，他几乎可以听见Rhodey的声音在脑海中回响。

Tony狠狠按下手机上的＃2键，迅速发了一条“车子。现在。”给Happy，他要离开这里，越快越好。冲过挤过来的记者们和熟人，Tony在Happy能打开驾驶座的门之前就冲到轿车旁边。他迅速地钻进后座，一迭声儿地让Happy往家里开。

“Boss？发生什么了？”Happy问，毫无疑问他有点担心Tony急促的呼吸和他迅速解开领结和最上面几粒纽扣然后深深吸气的行为。

 _靠，靠，靠_ ，他搞砸了。Pepper会杀了他。

“就…回家，Happy。快点，”Tony命令道。

“好吧…”幸运的是，Happy已经跟了他足够长时间，他知道不该接着问问题了。

现在Tony不得不写一封他人生中最尴尬的email了，尽管他已经省掉了不少细节。她绝对会杀了他。她会坐着他公司的专机飞到加利福尼亚来杀他。也许是用她的鞋跟。

不到5分钟，Tony的手机响了。他确定他的表情一定跟那些要上断头台的可怜人一样。他接起电话。

就是⋯⋯”Tony可以真的听到Pepper试图按揉放松她的太阳穴。“就让我们来明确一下，”Pepper说，试图让自己听起来职业化一点，仿佛这只是另一个关于股票或产业或任何Pepper常常喋喋不休的东西的电话一样，“在那个Stark工业承担部分赞助的负伤军人基金会的庆典上，你遇到了Steven G. Rogers，美国特种作战队队长，军队中最负盛名的战士之一，屈指可数的还健在的荣誉勋章获得者之一，那个被《人物》杂志在封面故事里评为Captain America的男人。那篇文章不仅介绍了他拯救了大批士兵的英雄事迹，还详细描述了他是如何把业余时间都奉献给了原话为‘向来自纽约布鲁克林，也就是Rogers队长出身的地方，的困惑的和贫困的年轻人提供艺术疗法’。然后你把他当作了高级应召男侍，你还试图买他。”

Tony顿了一下，深深吸气。“好吧，当你这么说的时候，这听起来真是糟糕。”

“Tony！！！”Pepper大吼。“你到底知不知道这对公共关系来说是怎样的一个噩梦？？？”她每说一个词，声调就高上一度。

“我不…”Tony开口。

“我的意思是，鉴于你的名声，我们已经看到过你的古怪的恶作剧能给股票带来怎样的冲击了，需要我提醒你那个你和法国第一夫人之间的事故吗？而现在，你…你…和国家的标志性人物，Tony！标志。这个男人的脸随处可见！他们想让他竞选纽约参议员！而你试图买他？？？”Pepper一定正腾腾地冒着蒸汽。他需要打断她，不然他可别想插上一句话了。

“哦拜托，Pep。这又不是我干过的最糟糕的一件事。”

“没有帮助，Tony。没有。帮助。”Pepper的声音稳定下来了。Tony知道她已经帮他处理了足够多的烂摊子，现在她是Stark工业的CEO，她真的不需要额外的压力了。现在要求她解决他再次惹下的麻烦太不公平了。

“听着，你没见到这个家伙。我是说，他…他太不真实了，Pepper。真实的人不长那样，”Tony无助地尝试着。他知道他正在挖坑把自己永远埋进去。

“所以你就假设他是一个…一个…牛郎？你怎么能…你怎么会…我是说这太…谁会这么干啊？？？”Pepper现在就像中风了一样语无伦次，Tony知道这回他麻烦可大了。

“Tony，”她的声音柔软了一点，这一直都让他警觉。“你知道董事会正在找一个借口来摆脱你然后重新开始制造军火。这个？这可能就是他们想要的。所以纠正这个，Tony。不，我不关心你要怎么做。只要你在这颗炸弹爆炸前纠正这个。

“听着，我都不觉得那个男人知道我在….好吧，提议些什么，说实话，”Tony乐观地说道。

“好的，公平来说，为什么一个荣誉勋章的获得者会自然地假设世界上最聪明的人之一以为他是出来卖的？”Pepper讽刺道。Tony现在真的不需要这个。

“之一？”Tony愤怒地反驳。

“Tony！找重点。这可能会导致严重的后果。你还记得尾钩事件吧？”Pepper说。

“嘿，我离那个愚蠢的海军会议可远着呢！”Tony叹息道。好吧，是的，他搞砸了。他让他的欲望凌驾在理智之上。说真的，谁会想到一个出现在吧台火辣的帅哥会是，你知道，国家英雄，而不是应召男侍呢。“我会搞定这个的，Pep，我发誓。公司不会出事。听着，说实话，他看起来对整件事都是一头雾水的样子。很可能他根本没有意识到我在约他。要么是我突然失去了我的超级魅力，要么这种事情对他来说太寻常了以至于他都完全没有意识到。就像呼吸一样。我是说，你看过他的照片吧？这根本就不公平好吗。”

“我倒不觉得‘他太迷人了我无法控制自己’会成为你的座右铭，Tony，”Pepper干干地回应。“搞定这个。”她重申道。

好吧，所以Tony知道他需要好好想想，然后制定一个不会让这个伟大的队长冲到他的长官那儿指控性骚扰的计划。虽然Stark工业已经退出军火产业了，他们仍然有许多跟政府和军方合作的大单子，关于各种科技产品，从通讯设备和监控装置到装甲。如果Tony自己犯傻时闯下的祸使公共关系崩溃的话，这将会成为董事会完美的武器，因为，说白了，他们需要让Tony重回那些乱七八糟的所谓荣耀的产业。所以，绝对需要制定一个计划了。

结果“为了一帮傻瓜去防止针对你的性骚扰罪名成立”这件事不知怎的长得特别像一瓶格伦利物威士忌酒。同时他也不知道该怎么向被当成牛郎的荣誉勋章获得者道歉。谁知道呢？Tony在他自己的一滩口水中醒来，仍然半穿着昨晚的礼服，还抱着一只鞋子。这只鞋子甚至都不是他昨天晚上穿的那只。这不太妙。他呻吟着缓缓坐起身，抓着床沿保持平衡。

“早上好，Sir！现在时间是上午8：37，温度是83华氏度，”JARVIS喊道。好吧，也许他不是喊出来的，但那听起来见鬼的像。

“音量调小40％，J，”Tony绝望地嘟囔。他走向浴室，洗了个澡，换了衣服，喝了一些（5杯，管他呢）咖啡，然后Tony钻进他的奥迪R8向SHIELD的西海岸办公室开去。虽然不是三叉戟大厦，但也算凑合吧。而且，根据JARVIS今天早晨查到的资料， Steven G. Rogers队长现在正被军方借调到这个地方。

在出示了他的ID并给了那个追星族守卫一个大大的微笑之后，Tony开过访客的停车区，直接开到预留停车区，还停在了一个明显是留给“Ross将军”的车位上。Tony的 _不是最喜爱的_ 间谍已经在等着他了。他带着一个巨大的惹人恨的笑容从车上下来，顺便不要脸地来了句“啊喂，伙计！”因为他就是可以这么混蛋。他继续冲着Fury微笑因为他知道这会让另一个男人感到不适，还因为不管他看不看Fury那只完好的眼睛，他都想装作全然无辜的样子。捉弄Fury真是太有趣了。

Fury向他露出了一个坏笑和那个Tony讨厌的了解一切的神情，“我听说你在找你的战利品嘛，Stark。”

呃，好吧。所以，一开始就惹毛Fury大概不是个好主意。

“我猜我大概得问一句是什么或者是谁能让你这么…心甘情愿…地跑过来呢？”Fury问道，转向那座不起眼的但坐落着SHIELD的当地总部的建筑。Tony不知道Fury是听见了什么普通的传言所以只是试探他，还是他真的知道在昨天晚上的庆典上发生了什么。他实在太难解读了。

“难道你最心爱的合作伙伴之一不能来作个友好的访问吗？”Tony无辜地问，手捂住胸口假装他生气了。

“当然可以，”Fury说。“如果你看到我最心爱的合作伙伴的话，告诉他们我很欢迎，”Fury接着说。

“这太伤人了，紫色食人魔，真的，”Tony戏弄他说。“我其实想跟你讨论一下我们的联络员。你知道，你们应该安排一个来跟Stark工业…联络，但是他显然在塔希提领悟禅宗或者是在擦亮他的“我爱SHIELD”徽章或者其他的什么，因为我肯定没有见过他。没有。我没有感受到你的爱，Willie。”

Fury叹了口气，带着Tony走向他的办公室。他的办公室达到了一间办公室所能达到的最无聊的程度。墙上挂着的是一张这栋建筑的鸟瞰图吗？说真的，谁会这么装修啊？

“坐，”Fury命令道。Tony坐到了Fury的办公桌上。Fury好用的那只眼睛闭了闭才重新看向他。“这跟昨晚的事有关对吗？”

终于来了。Tony小心地试探，“你是指Hammer工业得到了所有最好的男孩？嗯，Nick，我可有点受伤了。我的意思是，上一次我检查的时候Stark工业还在为SHIELD提供不少科技产品呢，而且全部都对照市场价给了不少优惠，我得加上这么一句。结果只是发现你一直都把好东西藏起来了？”Tony表面上悲伤地摇摇头。“可耻啊，黑暗魔君，可耻啊。”

Tony跳下Fury的办公桌。“拜托，你可不能把国家形象标志分配给Hammer却什么都不给Stark工业。这太不公平了。这是基本的游戏规则。我分享给你你分享给我，我得说。”

Fury仍然在研究他，而Tony感觉自己就像一只小虫在距离光明咫尺之遥的地方坠落，因为一个好奇的男孩把他订到了一块板上。

“你想要一个给Stark工业的联络员…在你从…哦，让我想想…一开始就明确地拒绝遵守SHIELD每一项规定的情况下？”Fury的每一个字都透露着怀疑。或者也可能是Tony做贼心虚。

“好吧…是的，”Tony说。“我发现这会是一种…互惠互利的合作关系。”

Fury完好的那只眼睛把他牢牢地定在原地，不过Tony已经知道他不会因为性骚扰SHIELD小心掩藏的秘密人物的罪名被绞死了，所以他毫不退缩。

“我猜我们可以对此做一些安排，”Fury缓慢地说。Tony几乎没有听清，因为他全部精力都暗自庆幸这件事情解决得有多轻松。就像你不用特意准备饼干或牛奶或其他什么的圣诞节，你知道，挺棒的。

“太好了！”Tony咧开嘴笑了，开始向门口走去。

“人力资源部的人会在周二之前跟Stark工业联系的。当然，如果你觉得满意的话，”Fury淡淡地说。这时Tony确定Fury知道他的死穴了。因为Tony绝不可能接受某个“人力资源部的人”。他想要Steve。作为联络员。当然啦。用来跟他…联络。和其他什么事。见鬼的，他想要整天整天地跟Steve联络，好吧，他算是栽了。

“见鬼的这可不行，我可不‘满意’！”Tony说，看到Fury的眉毛挑到一个他从未到达过的新高度。他真的要让他说出来，这个混蛋。“我想要Rogers。”说出来了。你高兴了？

“嗯，Rogers队长是很忙的，我确定你能想到这点。他的接下去几个月的日程都排满了。但是…我想我可以…当然，要经过他的同意，把他联络作业从Hammer工业移交到Stark工业…”Fury说着，好像他这才头一回地考虑这么做的可能。混球。“当然，我知道Hammer先生特别喜欢Rogers队长作他的联络员，所以就这么把他调走的话…嗯，我需要一个特别好的理由。”

所以，从某种方面上来看，结果是Tony还得把Steve买下来。而且他甚至不能得到一场性爱。婊子养的。最后他向SHIELD给出了比他之前想要给出的要多得多的承诺。如果Pepper之前还不想杀了他的话，当她看到Tony代表Stark工业签下的这些合同之后恐怕会真的这么做。Tony正在迅速地重新考虑这整个交易，他的犹豫恐怕相当明显，以至于Fury按下了他桌上的某个按钮然后Steve走了进来，甜蜜的，头发乱蓬蓬的，穿着松松垮垮的卡其色长裤和紧紧绷在他上身的短袖。他以稍息的姿势站着，双手握拳背在身后，双腿微微分开站立，耍小手段是一回事，这又是另一回事了。你真这么无耻吗，Nick？Tony向Fury射去饱经蹂躏的目光，但Fury只是微笑，这个玩弄人心的家伙。

“Stark先生？”Steve问道，显然在Fury的办公室看到Tony让他挺惊讶的。

“Rogers队长，我相信你已经见过Tony Stark了，”Fury说，这根本就是一句废话因为Fury百分百知道他们已经见过了。

“嗯，是，长官。昨天晚上。在庆典上？”Steve说着飞快地瞟了Tony一眼，Tony注意到一抹红晕正从Steve的脖子向上蔓延然后在他脸颊上形成令人惊艳的红霞。唔…

Fury交叉双手，点头。“是的，看来，Stark工业突然无比地需要一个新的SHIELD联络员，而我想你是最能胜任的人。”现在Fury已经纯粹地是在坏笑了。

“如果您觉得我是…最好的，长官，当然了。我很愿意在任何需要我的地方服务，”Steve顺从地回答，但Tony看到他又迅速了瞟了一眼他的这个方向。

“那么我们就这么敲定了。队长，请到人力资源部去办转移手续。Stark先生？”Fury对上他的眼睛，笑容灿烂得已经达到他所能做到的极限了，“我很荣幸能跟你合作。”Tony已经在默默计划着下次该如何扳回一城了。

Steve朝Fury点点头，然后向门口走去。Tony赶上，和他并排走向走廊另一端的电梯。

“所以，”Tony试着开口，但立刻意识到他不知道该怎么说下去，因为他不知道Steve是怎么看这一切的，不论是昨天晚上他们荒唐的对话，还是今天在Fury办公室里发生的事。

“所以，”Steve平静地接口。电梯的门开了，两个人都走了进去。Steve按下大堂楼层的按钮，明显是想把Tony送出去。“看来我们要经常见面了。”

“嗯，是啊…”Tony小心地说。“我希望，好吧…我希望你觉得这一切都可以接受？”Tony用了一个问句。因为，说真的，他一点儿也不想强迫面前的这个男人去做任何事，也不想仅仅是因为他好看得不真实而毁了他的前程。长得漂亮可不是他的错。“我的意思是，如果你不喜欢，真的没关系。你知道的，我完全理解。只要你告诉我。我们可以另找别人做Stark工业的联络员，没问题的。”

电梯门开了，Steve在门口停住，帮Tony挡住电梯门。“哦，我可不知道。我听说如果我跟你一起工作的话我会比跟Hammer一起的时候享受得多。”天杀的，他又露出了那个小小的微笑，现在这个男人绝对是带着一种了解的眼神冲他坏笑了。

Tony急促地深吸一口气，“你…你…？”

“我可不会叫你Stark先生，”Steve说，Tony只能木然的站在那儿看电梯门合上。

“至少，不会在工作的时候这么叫你。”那个笑容扩大了，在电梯门关上的一瞬间Tony看到他脸红了。

Tony的大脑终于缓慢地上线了。哈。好吧，你能想得到吗。

谁会想到和SHIELD签合同还附带惊喜呢？


End file.
